


Bundle Of Joy

by itsellebitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Choking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dark fic, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, daddy!Bucky, dark!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsellebitch/pseuds/itsellebitch
Summary: Reader fled Bucky’s controlling and possessive ways with their son. After successfully hiding for a year, Bucky makes his return during a visit to Santa’s grotto. He’s determined to make sure his family never leaves him again.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @its-elle-bitch  
> Hope you enjoy! :)

“Grant look! It’s reindeer’s!.” You cheered, showing off the seasonal animals to your little boy. You were both currently making your way through “Santa’s Grotto”. Grant was having the time of his little life, not being able to move his curious blue eyes quickly enough. “Look at the pwetty lights Mummy!” Grant gasped. Enamored by all the fairy lights delicately placed around the decorated waiting room.  
You had been in line for about an hour and you guys were now fourth in the queue. “Santa better give us a new Ipad,” you muttered under your breath. After listening to the same 4 Christmas songs on repeat. The never-ending jingling of bells for the past hour. You were more excited than Grant to meet Santa.

Shuffling forward to third place you felt a change in the atmosphere. The Christmas spirit was quickly dwindling. Eyes darting around the room to try and identify the reason for this shift. You heard a sharp intake of breath coming from the jittering boy by your feet. “PAPA!” Grant cried, taking off in a run.

“Hey, there little man! Did you miss Papa?” he cooed, picking up your son and giving him a cuddle. Your blood went cold, looking up you made eye contact with him. The man you had tried so desperately and tirelessly to get away from. You chewed at your bottom lip as Bucky made his way over to you. Grant smiling and chattering away to him in his strong grip.

“Mama look! Papa came back! I told you he would” Your oblivious baby celebrated.

“How about you Mama, did you miss Papa?” Bucky asked, his voice deep and gruff.

Putting on a fake smile for the benefit of your son you grinned. “Of course I did! What a nice surprise.”

“Santa must have read my letter already! I asked for papa to come back!.” Grant revealed to you both.

Your heart shattered at your son’s revelation, he loved his father. Bucky had become his whole world. The pair were the best of friends, it had torn you apart to separate the two but you knew Bucky was dangerous. You had to do what was best for your son’s future, no matter how much of a doting father James was.

Bucky shifted Grant in his arms, pulling the boy closer to his chest. “I’ll never leave you again baby” Bucky whispered soothingly before pressing a kiss to Grant’s head. He brought those cold eyes to meet yours and a shiver passed through you. Bucky could always put the fear of God in you without even saying a word. You were going to be punished as soon as Grant was away from you both.

Before you could say anything to try and diffuse the man’s anger. A cheery voice calls from behind you, “Who’s ready to meet Santa!”  
—-  
“I’ll put him to bed” Bucky grunted, protectively holding your sleeping son to his chest. You smiled at the sight of him and the sounds of his cute snores. You nodded at him before moving to put away the toys Bucky had spoiled Grant with earlier that day. “His room has dinosaurs on the door”.

“Obviously” you hear Bucky say with a smile behind you. Listening to him struggle to keep his heavy footsteps quiet. So as not to disturb the toddler currently drooling on his jumper.

Your palms started to sweat. Chest tightening and heart speeding up as you were left alone with your thoughts. Bucky’s favorite way to torture you. You had never disobeyed Bucky like this, you had no idea how he was going to react. I mean you took his son away! For good reason but James wouldn’t see it that way. Not in his deranged mind.

You jumped, realizing the man on your mind was standing in the doorway behind you. “Did you really think I’d let you take my family away from me?.” He said lowly, stalking toward you. Backing you up until you were trapped between the sink and his large frame.

“Bucky… Please, I did it for a reason” you stuttered. “I didn’t want to take Grant from you but you gave me no choice! Life with you was becoming unbearable, You wouldn’t let me do anything. I couldn’t even take Grant to the park without you! I had to get out. I only wanted to protect our son.” Gripping onto Bucky’s forearms as you spoke, trying to make the man understand your actions.

Bucky was silent. Fear’s ice-cold grip squeezed your heart as his hand reached up. Stroking your cheek he leaned forward and whispered in your ear, “You will never leave me again Ma.” Pulling you into his arms and taking a hold of your chin he pressed his lips against yours. Pushing his tongue into your mouth, his hands started wandering.

Smiling as he pulled away leaving you breathless as he always did, “I love you so much Ma. Our next baby is going to be as beautiful as Grant”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky couldn’t be happier to have his perfect family back and he cant wait to get started on extending it. His effect on the Reader ensures she has no room to argue, she is overjoyed with their new bundle of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @its-elle-bitch  
> Hope you enjoy!

He’s still here. Bucky was still in your house, determined to never let you or your son out of his sight again. He was worse than before which you couldn’t believe. At the beginning of your relationship, Bucky made it clear he was a little protective of the things he loved. It was his way of showing love and care he explained.  
You could handle that, in fact, you thought it was a good thing! He wasn’t afraid to show people he loved you and it made you fall in love with the man even more. Until it got worse, Bucky progressed from a protective arm slung around your waist or shoulder. To joining you on every, single, errand you had to run.

Eventually, Bucky demanded you stay at home and he would go out to grab anything you wanted or needed. It was so he could keep you safe and close, he wanted to take care of you Bucky would stress. He blamed it on his dangerous past and his current field of profession. It all became too much and you decided it was best to break up with Bucky. Everything was all planned out you even had a speech prepared and rehearsed.

Then your period was late. Very late. A cruel twist of fate meant that you found out you were expecting on the day you had planned to break up with Bucky. He was ecstatic when you told him the news and your relationship got better, for a little while.

You thought he wouldn’t let out of his sight before but pregnant he was even worse. He put you on unnecessary bed rest, you couldn’t move a muscle without his permission. You still held out hope that he would change when Grant was born. But he never did. The last straw was when Bucky made you quit your job, that you loved which was devastating for you.

Because of Bucky’s possessiveness, you couldn’t see your old work friends or family. As a result, the majority of your relationships fell apart. When Bucky had to go on missions the only other person you had to talk to was your baby boy Grant. He wasn’t very good at intellectual conversation being only 4 months old at the time. You had to get out, for the sake of Grant's future.

Formulating a plan, you stored away small bits of the allowance Bucky gave you. All you could do then was wait for the right time to flee. The time came when Grant was 15 months old and Bucky had been given a month-long mission. A saving grace of it being complete radio silence. You finally had your chance after so much waiting.

So you took Grant and ran. To England, looking back it might not have been the best location but you weren’t a trained spy-like Bucky. You settled down in a lovely small village in the countryside. A place where everyone knew everyone. A place where people were not fond of tall bulky men strolling in. Then demanding answers of the whereabouts of a young mother and her blue-eyed boy.  
—–  
Now that Bucky had found you, he would never leave. You would always be stuck with him, under his rule, you were his property. At least that’s how he made you feel. Currently, Grant was sat with Bucky playing with the new toy trucks he got for Christmas. You were doing less ironing and more daydreaming. Daydreaming about how the bleak future was going to pan out for you.

You knew that Bucky would never hurt you, the man adored you. He loved you too much and that was what frightened you.

A strong hand gripping your waist yanked you from your thoughts. “Don’t burn my shirt baby” He teased with a smile, nodding down to the steaming iron that was face down on his henley. Wrapping both arms around your middle he started pressing soft kisses up and down your neck. Giving extra attention to your sweet spots. Ghosting his lips against your ear. He whispered, “Little guy is down for his nap, Daddy deserves some love, don’t you think Dove?”

“Daddy wants you to give him another baby, I deserve another baby after the shit you pulled. Come on pretty girl, let Daddy flood your pussy.” Whimpering, a white-hot flush ran through your lower stomach leading to your core. You gasped as a hand crept its way up your body. Running over your sensitive nipples before landing around your throat. Body going limp against Bucky’s frame as he tightened the grip on your throat.

You couldn’t deny how Bucky made you feel, no one had ever come close to the pleasure and ecstasy Bucky gave you. He knew this, Bucky was well aware of the effect on you. Using this to his advantage to get what he wanted, knowing you were easier to manipulate like this. “Yes, Daddy” you breathed out, on the verge of begging this man to breed you.

“There’s my good girl,” he said, stroking your skin with his thumb. Bucky then quickly fumbled with his belt. Shoving his pants down to his thighs and pushing your dress up, settling around your stomach. Bucky moved your underwear to the side with a grunt. Propelling his hips forward and slamming his cock into you.

Crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Bucky brutally hit your cervix with each powerful thrust. You gripped onto the ironing board for stability as your legs began to tremble and shake. “Daddy! Right there, don’t stop please!” You begged as Bucky tilted his body and found your G spot, giving you even more pleasure.

Yelping out in surprise as Bucky gripped your waist with one hand and tangled your hair with the other. Pushing your back forward and roughly pulling your head back. Bucky widened his stance before quickening his pace and began pounding his cock into your cunt. Moaning out loud you felt your orgasm rapidly approaching.

All you could hear was the lewd noises coming from your drooling pussy and Bucky’s grunts under his breath. He began to get louder signally his close release. Pushing back onto his cock, your ass meeting his hips, you tightened your walls around him. Squeezing his thick dick that was currently stretching you out. You triggered your orgasm.

“Daddy!”

“Fuck babydoll, I’m gunna cum. I’mma pump my load into this dirty pussy of yours, you want that? You want Daddy to give you another baby? Huh?” Rapidly nodding your head at Bucky’s ramblings as he carried you through your high. Bringing you such immense pleasure you couldn’t make a sound.

“You’re such a good little slut for Daddy” Bucky murmured gruffly. Before filling you up with ropes and ropes of his hot cum. Some spilling out of you and dripping down the back of your thighs.  
—-  
You were exhausted. Bucky was sitting behind you, cradling your body close to him. Gently whispering sweet nothings into your ear, drifting you off to sleep. He broke the welcomed silence by asking “Do you love me?” Opening your eyes, you shifted in his arms.

“What? Of course, I do!” you said in confusion. “I mean, Bucky, you gave me our little bundle of joy” staring down in awe at the little girl sleeping in your arms. A smile lit up Bucky’s face, the familiar feeling of endless love bubbling in his chest. Bringing his hand up to gently guide your chin so you were looking at him.

“I want more”


End file.
